One Step Closer
by Liighty
Summary: A year later, the dragonets and Fatespeaker are peacefully living. But there is a tension between Fatespeaker and Starflight that can rip at any second. They're polar opposites, and Starflight once had love for another. How could they ever make things work? Based off of the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. They said all songfics were bad. Challenge accepted.


"The end," Fatespeaker finished the scroll. She put it in the pile, turning to see Starflight's reaction. His expression was wistful and his blindfold was off. He almost looked like an average seven-year-old dragonet, except for the burn scars latticing his face and eyes.

"Is there another part to it?" He asked eagerly. Fatespeaker let her smile grow wider, despite knowing Starflight wouldn't be able to see it. She couldn't help but grin seeing him get excited over the scrolls. Whenever he talked about them, he'd gradually get enthusiastic, speaking faster and faster until he stuttered. Then he would cool down and get nervous, but Fatespeaker thought that was adorable. She loved seeing him happy.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's in this pile. I'll go get another pack right now," Fatespeaker stood up straight, "Just wait right here."

Starflight flicked his tail and smiled sadly, "Not going anywhere."

Poking her head out of the hut, Fatespeaker noticed it was sunset, almost evening. If she wanted to read some more scrolls, she'd only have the day's light. Striding over the rainforest trees, Fatespeaker took off from the tip of a branch and flew towards the library. The newly installed hut was composed of four different rooms, all two dragons tall and three dragons wide. Organized scrolls sat in neat little caddies, with code letters written on ribbons holding the papyrus together. She only needed a small talonful. but Fatespeaker selected at least a dozen. Balancing them all in her arms, the NightWing flew back precariously.

"Hey Fatespeaker!" Startled, Fatespeaker dropped a scroll. Whipping up from behind her, a small golden dragon caught it, "Whoops, sorry 'bout that. What's with the big scroll pile?" Sunny hovered in front of Fatespeaker.

"I'm bringing them to Starflight," Fatespeaker replied.

"Can I help you?"

Fatespeaker hesitated. Sunny was a good friend and all, but … she was the thing between me and Starflight, "Sure," She faked a smile of relief.

So Sunny took half the scrolls and they both flew to Starflight's hut.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Starflight lifted his head and pricked his ears up. Fatespeaker chuckled softly, pouring the scrolls to the floor.

"Yeah," She turned to Sunny, "a-and Sunny helped too." The little hybrid waved at Starflight and greeted him.

"Oh hello, Sunny," The blind dragonet nodded.

"I'll be around the garden if you need me," Sunny smiled that sunshine smile and darted away. Fatespeaker couldn't help but feel relieved after she left, knowing now it was just her and Starflight. She settled next to him, pulling out the scroll he wanted.

"Wanna get back to reading?" She asked.

"What?"

"R-reading,"

Starflight nodded vigorously, "Yeah, reading. Right."

But Fatespeaker could tell he was distracted. But why? She inspected the NightWing for any hint. I think I got it… But she didn't want to think about the possibility that – "You're still into Sunny," Fatespeaker meant for it to be a question, but it came out too dry and dead. Starflight froze and stared at her, but Fatespeaker didn't take back the accusation.

"Fatespeaker you don't understan–" He started.

"No, I understand perfectly," Fatespeaker could feel the spines on her neck rise, "You liked her for forever, and now you can't even let it go. So I guess I'm her replacement now?"

"That's not true!" Starflight protested.

"I think we both know it is true!" Both voices were growing louder and louder.

Starflight clawed at the hut floor desperately, "But I love you!"

"Prove it," Fatespeaker remarked coldly. She whipped around and looked out the hut's entrance. The sun was almost gone, disappearing slowly over the treetops. The sky was turning lavender, and she was about to leave. But that was when Starflight stood up. He gazed out at Fatespeaker's general direction with glassy eyes, opening his mouth.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave; how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow," He was singing to her. Fatespeaker was in the worst mood for a serenade, but miraculously, he made her stay.

"One step closer …" Starflight beckoned her to sing along.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more," Fatespeaker found herself humming along, still staring at the darkening dusk sky.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is," It took a moment for Fatespeaker to realize he was referring to her. She turned around, not daring to meet his eyes, and began to sing with him. "I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this."

"One step closer …" They both sang in unison.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

"One step closer …" They quieted down, "One step closer."

As Starflight stopped singing, Fatespeaker's voice was the only thing that could be heard. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

The two NightWings were very quiet. Fatespeaker could now see the flickering of stars in the night, while the sun had disappeared from the sky. She felt Starflight slide up next to her, watching her.

"I just want you to know I love you … I really do. Please believe me when I say you're not just the spare," He pointed his head to the evening air, breathing it in. "You mean so much to me. You always comforted me when I was down, and you nursed me back to health when I was hurt. I know what you think. You're scared because I used to like Sunny."

Fatespeaker glanced at him. Are you sure you're not a mind reader?

"Don't be scared, please," Starflight moved his tail closer to hers, "Just like you told me. You taught me how to be brave. Do you mind if I return the favor?" His melancholy smile was just too much. Fatespeaker nuzzled up to him, moisture in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I love you too. Please don't leave me."

Mildly shocked, Starflight wrapped his wings around Fatespeaker, "Not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>It's time for author's notes!<p>

One thing first, I don't like Twilight. At all. But I do like this song, and I think it fits Starspeaker so perfectly, it's almost scary. Next time I'll write less shippy, but more... flashback XD (This piece takes place a year after TBN, if you haven't noticed at the beginning)


End file.
